Scary Summer
by Angel's Angel
Summary: This is a sequel to "Beyblading or Love"...this takes in the summer holiday, that means a festival! And I suck at summaries, okay? KaiXOC... whoa... CLONES!


**THIS IS THE SEQUEL FOR BEYBLADING OR LOVE!!**

**Well, please tell me what you think about this... I wanna know**

**And I do not own Beyblade, except for Maya and Yuki.**

**About the beasts, I think they belong to China**

**And I got the idea for the clones from the picture I got**

**So, sit back and enjoy the story!!**

* * *

Scary Summer

A year after the battle between Bega and G Revolution was over, summer season has set eye on Tyson's home. At that time, they were gathering at Tyson's house, except for Kai.

"Alright, summer's here!" said Max.

"The summer festival!" said Tyson.

"I like to see the fireworks," said Ray.

"Lot's of snacks!" said Daichi.

"Summer..." said Maya depressingly.

"What's wrong, Maya?" said Max.

"Don't you love festivals?" said Ray.

"I love them, but there's one thing about summer festival," said Maya.

"What is it?" said Daichi.

"The haunted house..." said Maya.

"What?" said Max.

"Yeah, last time she went to a haunted house, she scream herself to death," said Tyson.

"I hate ghosts," said Maya.

"Do you want to go to the festival then?" said Ray.

"Of course I want to, but whenever I went there, I really wanted to went in the haunted house, even though I'm scared. I always got curious," said Maya as she sighed.

"Just like they saw 'curiosity means death'," said Max.

"I want to go and take a walk, I need some air," said Maya.

"Be careful," said Tyson.

"I will," said Maya as she went out.

"She's really scared of ghosts, isn't she?" said Max.

"Yep, I hope she'll be fine when she's there," said Tyson.

"Don't worry, Kai'll be there, she'll be fine," said Max.

"Yeah, you're right," said Tyson. Outside, Maya is taking a walk in the town.

"What should I do?" said Maya. Then she arrived in front of a music store.

"Well, I might guess listen to one of Ming Ming's new album," said Maya as she went inside.

"Good afternoon, may I help you?" said the sales staff.

"I wanted to buy an album called 'My Angel', please," said Maya.

"Excuse me, are you Maya?" said the sales staff.

"Yes," said Maya.

"Ms. Ming Ming just called here when the album was send here to give these to you," said the sales staff as she gave her a package.

"What is this?" said Maya.

"It's a limited edition album with a autograph and a photo from Ming Ming, you're a lucky girl," said the sales staff.

"Thank you," said Maya as she went outside. Then she opened the package and took the photo. It has something written on it.

**"For my beloved teacher and 'sister'. Love. Ming Ming. I'll see you at the festival."**

"Oh, Ming Ming," said Maya. Then she went to the park.

"Hey, aren't you Maya?" said a girl.

"Yes," said Maya.

"Can you teach us how to handle beyblades?" said a boy.

"Of course I will," said Maya. Then Maya teaches them until afternoon.

"Thank you, see you later!" said the boy and the girl.

"Be careful!" said Maya as she waved.

"Now I better get home, the others might be worried," said Maya. Then Maya walked down a quiet road since people rarely use this shortcut. Maya shiver because it made her remember the day she got lost in a dark forest.

"No, don't be scared, you'll be home soon," said Maya.

"No, I can't take it anymore," said Maya.

"Maya, what are you doing?" said Kai.

"Kyaa!!" yelled Maya as she squat down.

"Hey, what's wrong?" said Kai.

"Kai, is that you...?" said Maya as she turn her head to him. Tears flowing down her face.

"Maya, what's wrong?" said Kai.

"Kai!!" said Maya as she hugged him. She cried and cried on his chest.

"Hey, calm down," said Kai as he blushed and moved his hand up and down her back.

"I'm scared..." said Maya. Kai realize that she's still scared of quiet road since she got lost in the forest.

"Come on, I'll take you back," said Kai. Then Kai escort Maya back to her house.

"Thanks, Kai," said Maya.

"Don't be afraid, okay?" said Kai as he kissed her forehead and leave. Then Maya went into the house.

"Maya, where were you? We're so worried!" said Tyson.

"I'm sorry, I guess I kinda got scared of quiet road, Kai found me, eventually," said Maya.

"Thank God," said Tyson.

"I'm sorry," said Maya.

"It's okay, just be careful," said Tyson. The next week, the day has come for the summer festival. At night, Maya and Tyson are getting ready, Maya is wearing her kimono and Tyson is wearing his yukata.

"Brother, you look so cool!" said Maya.

"You look really cute as well," said Tyson.

"Really? I thought I look better in blue," said Maya.

"I think pink is really your color," said Tyson.

"Oh well, we better go, the others are waiting for us," Maya.

"I wonder if Kai'll be there," said Tyson.

"I don't think so, I think he doesn't like festivals, I wanted to ask him to go with us, but I don't know if he'll come," said Maya.

"Let's just see, okay?" said Tyson.

"Yeah," said Maya.

_'Maybe even if you didn't ask him, he'll come. He wanted to see you wearing your cute kimono,' thought Tyson._

"Come on, brother," said Maya.

"Coming!" said Tyson. Then both of them went to the shrine gate, there they saw they're friends.

"Max! Ray! Chief! Daichi!" said Tyson.

"Sorry for making you wait!" said Maya.

"Ah, there they are," said Max.

"Hey, guys," said Ray. When they all saw Maya wearing her pink kimono, they blushed.

_'Maya look so cute,' thought Max._

_'If only she hadn't fall for Kai...' thought Ray._

_'Too bad...' thought Kenny._

_'Pink is quite a good color for her,' thought Daichi as he nodded to himself._

"Let's go guys," said Maya. Then they all walked inside the shrine. Then they saw Brooklyn and the others.

"Brooklyn! Garland! Mystel! Crusher! Ming Ming!" said Maya.

"Maya!" said Garland and Crusher.

"Lady Maya!" said Brooklyn.

"Sister Maya!" said Ming Ming as she hugged her.

"How are you?" said Maya.

"We're all fine," said Mystel.

"Monica, they are our friends, this is Maya, Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny and Daichi," said Crusher.

"Nice to meet you," said Monica.

"Look how cute you are," said Maya.

"T-Thank you," said Monica.

"You look great yourself," said Garland.

"Thanks," said Maya.

"Sister Maya, have you got the package?" said Ming Ming.

"Yes, thank you, Ming Ming. The song was great, you should keep up the good work," said Maya.

"I will," said Ming Ming. Suddenly, Maya felt like someone is looking at her. She looked around her, but she couldn't find anyone.

"What is it, Maya?" said Max.

"I don't know, it felt like someone is watching over me," said Maya. Tyson and the others knew who it was.

"Speaking of the devil, is Kai with you?" said Mystel.

"No, I don't think he like festivals since he always alone by himself," said Maya as she sighed.

"Sister Maya, pink is really your color," said Ming Ming.

"Thanks, the others also said so themselves," said Maya.

"Okay, want to see our fortune this year?" said Garland.

"Sure," said Maya as they all walked towards the temple. Behind a tree, Kai is watching over Maya. He blushed red when he saw Maya wearing her beautiful kimono.

_'She's cute...' thought Kai_. Then they all went to the temple and take their fortune.

"What's yours?" said Daichi.

"It says 'You'll get something you want this year, so you have to be good and be patient'," said Tyson.

"Mine just said you'll find happiness in the second day of the week," said Max.

"I'll succeed in doing my work," said Ming Ming.

"What's yours, Lady Maya?" said Brooklyn.

"It's weird, it just said 'You'll find something extraordinary tonight, and you should be glad since your love will come and seek to your heart and stays forever...' what does it mean?" said Maya.

"Tonight...does that mean at the courage test you'll find something?" said Daichi.

"You should be glad since your love will come and seek to your heart and stays forever...maybe it has something to do with your relationship with Kai," said Ray.

"Well, just leave it up to the future," said Maya as she put the fortune in her pocket.

"Let's grab some snacks," said Daichi.

"I'll stay here, I'm curious since I always felt someone watching over me, I want to find out about it," said Maya.

"Sure, but be careful," said Tyson as they all walked leaving Maya behind.

"Okay, where should we go first, Yuki?" said Maya as she took out her beyblade. Suddenly, Yuki started to shine and the light showed Maya to go into the forest.

"So, right there, huh?" said Maya as she walked into the forest. Inside the forest, Kai is looking at the full moon and his lucky necklace that Maya gave him before.

_'Should I talk to her or not?' thought Kai_. Then he hears footsteps near him, he quickly hide behind a large tree. Then he hears someone talking.

"Are you sure it's here, Yuki? I don't see anything." Kai quickly recognize that it was Maya's voice. He wanted to greet her, but he doesn't want to bother her.

"Well, maybe it's just me when I think there's someone watching," said Maya as she turn around and walked. Then Kai walked out from behind the tree.

"Gotcha," said Maya as she showed up beside Kai.

"Whoa..." said Kai as he flinched.

"I never thought that it was you, Kai," said Maya.

"You found me, but how?" said Kai.

"Yuki showed me the way," Maya. Then Kai looked at Maya from top to bottom and he blushed.

_'She looks good with pink,' thought Kai._

"Kai, is something wrong with me, do I look weird?" said Maya.

"No. In fact, you look great with your kimono," said Kai.

"Thank you," said Maya as she blushed. Then Kai and Maya went silent.

"I'll see you later," said Kai as he walked away.

"Wait!" said Maya as she pulled Kai's hand.

"W-What is it?" said Kai as he blushed.

"Want to go to the festival with me? It'll be fun," said Maya.

"..." Kai didn't answer her, he was surprised she even asked him.

"Sorry, I should've known you don't like festivals. Sorry to bother you," said Maya as she let go of his hand and started to walk.

"No, it's okay, I'll go with you," said Kai as he hold Maya's hand.

"Really?" said Maya as Kai blushes.

"Okay then, let's go," said Maya as she pulled Kai's hand. Then Kai and Maya went to the festival together. Then there is a game stand with a cute cat doll as the main prize, Maya tried to play the game but she can't win.

"Ah, I really wanted that kitty," said Maya.

"You want that one, right? Let me get it for you," said Kai.

"Are you sure?" said Maya.

"Of course I'm sure," said Kai. Then Kai toss a ring and he got the cat doll. The owner of the stand gave it to him.

"Here, do you want it?" said Kai.

"Of course, thanks a lot, Kai!" said Maya as she took the doll and hugged it tight.

"Where do you want to go?" said Kai.

"Let's take a look around," said Maya.

"Sure, you'll choose," said Kai as he held Maya's hand.

"Okay," said Maya as she blushed.

"Hey, have you seen where Maya is?" said Tyson.

"No, we haven't see her since we left her at the shrine," said Max.

"Hey, there she is," said Daichi. Then they saw Maya and Kai walking together. They look like they're having fun and to their surprise, they saw Maya and Kai are holding hands. Brooklyn's eyebrows twitched a little when he saw it.

"And just look who's with her," said Ray.

"Maya! Over here!" said Tyson. Then Maya saw them and walked to them.

"We were looking for you," said Tyson.

"Sorry," said Maya.

"So, you find who's been watching you?" said Ray.

"Yep, he's right beside me," said Maya.

"We thought so, hey, where did you get that cat doll?" said Max.

"At a game stand, Kai got it for me since I can't win the game," said Maya. Then Kai and Brooklyn glared at each other for a while, electricity came from their eyes.

"You two are holding hands, how cute," said Monica.

"Eh..." said Maya as she blushed.

"Hey, want to get in the haunted house?" said Mystel.

"Sure, I love them," said Ming Ming.

"Want to come?" said Garland.

"Sure," said Maya.

"Maya, weren't you scared of ghosts?" said Tyson.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," said Maya.

"That's what worries me," said Tyson. Then they all arrived in front of the haunted house.

"Let's go in," said Kai as he went in.

"Wait for me," said Maya as she followed him.

"Hey, wanna leave those two alone?" said Brooklyn.

"Sure, this is going to fun," said Tyson. Inside the haunted house was dark and creepy. Kai is far in front of Maya.

"Kai, wait for me!" said Maya.

"Aren't you scared of ghosts and dark places?" said Kai.

"I'll try not to," said Maya. Suddenly, something dropped beside Maya.

"Kyaa!" yelled Maya as she quickly hold Kai's arm tight and he blushed.

"Are you okay?" said Kai.

"No, I'm not okay. Don't leave me behind, I'm getting started to remember the forest," said Maya.

"Calm down, all of these are fake, they're not real, why are you scared?" said Kai.

"I hate ghosts, I can't stand them, they're scary," said Maya.

"Just try and look around you, there are no ghosts. It's only a fake," said Kai. Then Maya let go of Kai's arm and looked at the thing that dropped beside her, it was just a toy spider.

"I guess you're right," said Maya.

"Okay, let's go," said Kai as he started to walk.

"Wait," said Maya.

"You don't want to be stuck here forever, right?" said Kai.

"Of course I don't want to, but don't leave me behind," said Maya.

"Okay," said Kai as he held Maya's hand.

"Eh..." said Maya as she blushed.

"This way, you'll be beside me all the time," said Kai.

"Okay," said Maya as she and Kai walked together. After a while, they finally got out from the haunted house.

"Maya, are you okay?" said Tyson.

"I'm okay," said Maya.

"Did you got scared?" said Tyson.

"A little, but I'm fine," said Maya as Tyson sighed in relieve.

"Where should we go now?" said Crusher.

"I want to eat some cotton candy," said Monica.

"Okay then, see you guys later," said Crusher.

"See ya," said Ray.

"I better go, it's already my show time," said Ming Ming.

"Come on, why don't we just cheer Ming Ming on?" said Garland.

"I agree," said Mystel.

"Okay," said Maya.

"Thank you!" said Ming Ming as she hugged Maya. Then they all went to Ming Ming's concert. There are a lot people watching Ming Ming.

"Wow, so many people are here," said Brooklyn.

"Of course, Ming Ming is a very popular singer," said Kenny. Suddenly, Ming Ming walked to Maya.

"Sister Maya, let's sing together," said Ming Ming as she took her hand.

"Eh..." said Maya as Ming Ming pulled Maya up to the stage. Everyone was stunned by her voice and beauty. They all know Maya from beyblading world, but they have never seen her wearing a kimono, or even singing. Ming Ming and Maya sang a duet, and after they finish singing, the people all clapped for them. Kai was the most person who was stunned by Maya's voice and beauty. His face turns red when he sees her singing on the stage. Then Maya went off the stage.

"That was fun," said Maya.

"You two were great!" said Garland.

"Yeah," said Brooklyn.

"Thanks," said Maya as she blushed.

"I never knew you could sing like that," said Max.

"Well, it's been a long time since I sang with Ming Ming. I was kind of afraid if everyone will laugh at me," said Maya.

"Sometime you just have to be confident of yourself," said Tyson.

"Hey, when is the courage test anyway?" said Daichi.

"Grandpa said it's at 11 O' Clock, I think," said Tyson.

"I think so too," said Maya.

"Well, it's still 8, what do you want to do?" said Brooklyn.

"I don't know. Kai, how about you choose? I've been picking the place before, it's your turn," said Maya.

"Okay then, if you say so, let's go," said Kai as he pulled Maya's hand and ran.

"Kai, where are we going to?" said Maya as she blushed.

"You said I choose, so let's go," said Kai.

"Hey, Kai!" said Tyson.

"It's no use, just leave those two love birds on their own," said Garland.

"I'm going to get him for that!" said Tyson.

"Just leave them, Tyson," said Max.

"Yeah, just leave them," said Daichi. Then Kai brought Maya to a large Cherry Blossom tree.

"Kai, this is..." said Maya.

"Do you remember?" said Kai.

"Of course I remember! This place where we first battle together," said Maya.

"You often lose to me, but now you're stronger than me," said Kai.

"But there're still some things that I can beat you," said Maya.

"What?" said Kai.

"Oh, it's nothing," said Maya. Then Maya walked behind the tree.

"Look, Kai!" said Maya.

"What is it?" said Kai as he walked to her.

"Do you remember? This is our secret place," said Maya as she pointed her finger to a hole under tree.

"Want to take a look inside, we usually put things inside," said Kai.

"You even put a frog to surprise me," said Maya.

"Stop remembering me," said Kai as Maya giggled.

_"You've grown, son."_

"Who's there?" said Kai. Then a man showed up in front of them.

"It's me, don't you remember?" said the man.

"Dad?" said Kai.

"You're Kai's father?" said Maya.

"My name is Susumu Hiwatari," said Susumu.

"Hello, my name is Maya, it's nice to meet you," said Maya.

"What are you doing here?" said Kai.

"Please excuse me," said Maya as she bowed and walked away.

"Where are you going?" said Kai.

"I don't want to bother you, so I'll be going, I'll be waiting at my house," said Maya. Then Kai quickly grab Maya's hand.

"Stay here, don't leave me," said Kai.

"But..." said Maya.

"It's okay, we don't mind you listening to us, there's nothing privacy. And it looks like my son don't want you to leave either," said Susumu.

"Oh dear..." said Maya as she sighed. Then Maya sat under the cherry blossom tree while looking at Kai and his father.

"I ask you again, why are you here?" said Kai.

"Son, let's live together again, just like before," said Susumu.

"What?" said Kai.

"We'll live outside the town. It's not far. We'll be back to what we were before, playing beyblades," said Susumu.

"But..." said Kai as he looked at Maya.

"Why are you looking at me, Kai? You should accept it, you've been longing to see your father, right?" said Maya.

"That's true, but..." said Kai.

"You still could visit us sometimes," said Maya.

"No, I won't do it," said Kai.

"But why, Kai? You can be together with your father again," said Maya. Then Kai walked to her and hugged her.

"I've told you before, haven't I? I'll be always by your side, no matter what happens," said Kai.

"But Kai..." said Maya.

"No, buts. Dad, I won't do it, I'm sorry," said Kai as he turned to Susumu. Then they heard Susumu laughing.

"Dad...?" said Kai.

"Don't worry, it was just a joke! We won't move outside the town, I have a house in this town, don't worry!" said Susumu.

"...Ah..." said Maya.

"Then why did you do that before?!" said Kai.

"I've been told that you've gone to the festival and I wonder why, so I followed you here. And I finally found out the reason why you've changed," said Susumu.

"What the...?" said Kai.

"I guess that Maya is the reason behind all of this," said Susumu.

"Me?" said Maya.

"Of course, you look so cute tonight. And my son probably just wanted to see you," said Susumu as Kai and Maya blushed. Then they looked at each other and quickly looked away.

"So son, what do you think, let's live together again," said Susumu.

"...I..." said Kai. Then he looked at Maya and she nodded.

"Okay," said Kai.

"Excuse me, what time is it?" said Maya.

"Let's see...it's ten forty five," said Susumu.

"Oh no, we're going to be late!" said Maya as she stands up.

"For what?" said Susumu.

"Excuse me, I'll be leaving. My brother's is going to be mad at me if I don't come back soon for the courage test," said Maya.

"Be careful where you're going," said Susumu.

"Right," said Maya as she ran away. Then Susumu looked at Kai.

"Why don't you go after her?" said Susumu.

"Even if you don't tell me, I'll still be going," said Kai as he ran after her. At Tyson's house,

"Where are they?" said Tyson.

"Be patient, Tyson," said Ray.

"How can I be patient if she hasn't come back?" said Tyson.

"Relax, Tyson. Don't push yourself," said Garland.

"After all, Kai's with her, so she'll be all fine," said Mystel.

"Sorry I'm late!" said Maya.

"Where were you?!" said Tyson.

"Me and Kai were just at the big cherry blossom tree," said Maya.

"Where's Kai?" said Ming Ming.

"He was just talking to his-...!" said Maya as Kai covered her mouth.

"There you are," said Ray.

"Okay dawgs, let's start the courage test, the route is from this point to the edge of the forest with only a candle. There you'll find another candle at the end of the forest and use it to go back here," said Tyson's grandpa.

"Right," said the others.

"So, who's up first?" said Tyson's grandpa.

"Me!" said Ming Ming.

"And with who?" said Tyson's grandpa.

"Come on, Daichi!" said Ming Ming as she pulled Daichi.

"Eh?!" said Tyson.

"Let go of me!" said Daichi.

"Here's the candle," said Maya.

"Come on!" said Ming Ming as she pulled Daichi to the forest.

"Let me go!" said Daichi.

"Poor Daichi," said Max.

"Oh well, that's his problem," said Tyson. After a few minutes, they heard Ming Ming and Daichi screaming.

"What happened there?" said Maya.

"Grandpa, are you sure you didn't put anything beside the candles inside?" said Tyson.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Tyson's grandpa.

"So what happened?" said Ray.

"That's weird," said Garland. Then they saw Ming Ming pulling Daichi back towards them. Ming Ming quickly hugged Maya.

"Ming Ming, what happened?" said Maya.

"Daichi, what's wrong with you?" said Tyson.

"I don't know, when we were going back, Ming Ming screamed my head off and pulled me here," said Daichi.

"What did you see, Ming Ming?" said Maya.

"Red eyes, I saw a pair of red eyes looking at us!" said Ming Ming.

"Red Eyes?" said Tyson.

"We were near a lake when she starts screaming," said Daichi.

"A lake in the forest?" said Brooklyn.

"Those creepy eyes keep following us, and I also heard a sound saying 'who dares interfere my sleep? The one who woke me must pay dearly!'," said Ming Ming.

"Oh my," said Maya.

"Okay, should we stop the courage test?" said Tyson.

"No! This is the perfect chance for you to prove your bravery," said Tyson's grandpa.

"But grandpa!" said Tyson.

"No buts! Maya, you're up next," said Tyson's grandpa.

"Okay," said Maya.

"But who'll be going with you?" said Ray.

"Me!" said Tyson.

"I will!" said Brooklyn. Then Tyson and Brooklyn stared at each other.

"Not again," said Max.

"Stop it you two," said Ray.

"Not until Maya pick me," said Tyson.

"No, me!" said Brooklyn.

"Brother, Brooklyn, stop this," said Maya. In that fight, Ray gave Kai a candle.

"Here," said Ray.

"What's this for?" said Kai.

"This is your chance, you want to take Maya, right?" said Max.

"What are you talking about?" said Kai.

"Or are you afraid to go in there?" said Ray.

"No way!" said Kai. Maya tried to stop Tyson and Brooklyn from fighting but she can't. Suddenly, Kai grab her hand and walked to the forest.

"Kai?" said Maya.

"Come on," said Kai.

"Hey!" said Tyson. Then Ray and Max hold Tyson and Brooklyn.

"Let us go!" said Brooklyn.

"Not a chance," said Ray.

"I guess the bravest person is Kai, huh?" said Garland.

"You said it," said Mystel.

"I agree," said Daichi.

"Me too," said Ming Ming.

"Why him?" said Tyson.

"Because it took a lot of courage for him to drag Maya like that," said Tyson's grandpa.

"I wonder what'll happen there," said Garland.

"Just wait and see," said Ming Ming.

"I hope that something good will happen," said Max.

"Let the future decide," said Ray. After a while inside the forest, Maya and Kai didn't have any problem getting the new candle.

"Weird, it's so quiet," said Maya.

"Last time I went here, there were animals in the tree, but now there's nothing here," said Kai.

"Kai, I'm beginning to feel scared," said Maya as she hold Kai's arm tight.

"Don't worry, your grandpa didn't put anything here to scare us. There's nothing to worry about," said Kai.

"But what if Ming Ming story is true?" said Maya.

"Don't believe quickly in rumors, we could only believe something that we've seen with our own eyes," said Kai.

"Yes, I know. But I'm starting to feel bad about this," said Maya.

"Don't worry, it's okay. I'm here," said Kai.

"Yeah, you're right," said Maya as she lean her head to Kai's shoulder.

_"Who dare to disturb my sleep?"_

"Kai, did you hear that?" said Maya.

"Yeah," said Kai as he looked around. Then Maya started to shiver.

"Hey, what is it?" said Kai.

"K-Kai..." said Maya as she pointed her finger to a pair of red eyes.

"What's that?" said Kai.

"What Ming Ming said was true...a pair of red eyes, the voice..." said Maya.

"Calm down, we better check it out," said Kai.

"R-Right," said Maya as she and Kai walked towards the red eyes. Then both of them arrived at a large lake.

"Where are we?" said Kai.

"Is this the lake that Daichi told us about?" said Maya.

_"Who's there?"_

"K-Kai..." said Maya.

"Hide behind me," said Kai. Then they saw a red bird appearing before them.

"I am Suzaku. Are you the one who wake me up?" said the bird.

"I don't know who wake you up, but please, let us through," said Kai.

"Please," said Maya.

"What are your names?" said Suzaku.

"I'm Kai," said Kai.

"I'm Maya," said Maya.

"I could feel tremendous power from you, what is it that you hide?" said Suzaku to Maya.

"Power? You mean this?" said Maya as she showed him her beyblade.

"Yes, this is the source of your power," said Suzaku.

"What do you want with it?" said Kai.

"I want my maiden's power to be mine, so I can purified this land," said Suzaku.

"What?!" said Kai.

"Come to me," said Suzaku.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," said Maya as she shook her head.

"You have my maiden, I will do whatever it takes to have her back," said Suzaku as it turned into a man.

"What are you going to do?!" said Kai.

"If you don't want to, I'll make you mine as well," said Suzaku.

"No!" said Kai.

"Get away from me!" said Maya.

"Then, if you still refuse, you shall die!" said Suzaku as he made a big wind.

"Maya!" said Kai.

"Kyaa!!" screamed Maya as the wind pushed her to fall in the lake.

"Maya!!" said Kai as he wanted to grab her hand, but it was too late. Maya has drowned in the lake.

"Maya!!" yelled Kai.

"That is what she get from being so selfish," said Suzaku.

"She is not selfish!" said Kai.

"Why do you keep defending her?" said Suzaku.

"Can't you tell? I loved her, that's why!" said Kai.

"If you really loved her, why don't you go there and save her? It's going to be impossible though, this is a lake with no bottom, you'll be having a hard time," said Suzaku.

"Even if it does, I'll save her!" said Kai as he jumped in the lake. Inside the lake, it was dark. But Kai saw something glowing, when he swim deeper, he saw Maya.

_'Maya!'_ He saw that she is unconscious. Then he quickly grabbed Maya and tried to swim up. When Kai hold Maya's hand, her beyblade glows so bright that it makes his eyes blind. When he opens his eyes, he was already on the surface.

"H-How...?" said Suzaku.

"Maya! Maya!" said Kai as he shook her body. He felt that she's not breathing.

"Maya, wake up!" said Kai. He felt that her body is cold. Then he took a deep breath and kissed her.

"Please, wake up," said Kai. Then Maya coughed and started to open her eyes.

"Where am...I?" said Maya.

"It's okay, you're safe now," said Kai.

"Thanks, Kai," said Maya.

"Don't worry, at least you're okay," said Kai. Then they heard footsteps coming to them.

"Maya! Kai!" said Tyson. Then Tyson and the others saw Maya and Kai were soaking wet. Tyson was surprised that Maya was lying on the grass.

"Brother!" said Maya.

"Maya, Kai, what happened?" said Max.

"It's a long story," said Kai.

"I guess it has something to do with him?" said Ray as he looked at Suzaku.

"He's Suzaku, he's the one who wanted to drowned Maya," said Kai.

"I just wanted to take back my mistress from her," said Suzaku.

"You're going to pay!" said Tyson.

"Stop it, Tyson. This is my fight," said Kai as he took his beyblade.

"No, stop this! No more fighting!" said Maya as she stands up.

"Maya, you should like down," said Garland.

"No, you shouldn't fight," said Maya as she coughed.

"Sister Maya!" said Ming Ming.

"Don't worry, if you wanted her so badly, why don't you just ask her?" said Maya as she showed him her beyblade.

"No, Maya!" said Kai.

"Yuki, maybe you should talk to him," said Maya as her beyblade glows. Then Yuki came out from the beyblade.

"Yes, Mistress Maya," said Yuki.

"Mistress, how could you obey her like that?" said Suzaku.

"Suzaku, now she is my mistress. I obey her command that is because she always does good deeds, I won't lend her my powers if what she does didn't suit my principles," said Yuki.

"But..." said Suzaku.

"Suzaku, could you please grow up? That boy, he is just like you, so stubborn," said Yuki.

"I..." said Suzaku.

"Master Kai, can you show me your beyblade?"said Yuki.

"This?" said Kai as he showed her his beyblade.

"Suzaku, look closely to its core," said Yuki.

"What the...?!" said Suzaku as he felt surprise to see him on it.

"This boy holds your power, this boy will use it to protect his Mistress Maya. Don't you look just like him before? You stay away from everyone else because you think you're special, and since you were defeated by Seiryu in power. You stay away for a long time, training on your own. And you always showed up whenever we needed you," said Yuki as she hugged Suzaku.

"Mistress, I..." said Suzaku.

"No more argument, please. Just go back to where you belong to," said Yuki.

"As you wish, Mistress," said Suzaku. Then Suzaku went to Kai's beyblade.

"Be careful with him, he could be a little out of control," said Yuki.

"Don't worry," said Kai as he hold it tight.

"Thank you, Mistress Maya," said Yuki.

"No, thank **you**," said Maya as Yuki went back to her beyblade.

"Thank goodness," said Maya as she falls down.

"Maya!" said Kai.

"She's burning up, let's go back," said Tyson.

"Right," said Kai as he carried Maya bridal style. The next day,

"Yo Tyson! What's up?" said Max.

"How are ya?" said Ray.

"Hey Max, Ray," said Tyson.

"Where's Maya?" said Max.

"She's right over there," said Tyson as he pointed to Maya who is sitting on the bench with Kai.

"Is she okay?" said Ray.

"Well, she's fine, just tired, where's Chief?" said Tyson.

"He said he has something else to do," said Ray.

"How about Daichi?" said Max.

"He's gone home," said Tyson.

"Come on, let's go," said Max.

"Maya, let's get going," said Tyson.

"Okay," said Maya as she stands up.

"Careful," said Kai.

"Don't worry, I can walk by myself," said Maya. Then they all walked around town. Tyson, Max and Daichi went to see a beyblade shop. Maya just sit on a bench and Kai decide to sit there with her since she's not fully recover.

"Kai, how's your father?" said Maya.

"He's fine," said Kai.

"I'm still pretty tired," said Maya as she yawned.

"No wonder, since last night you used up your power in Yuki," said Kai.

"Too bad though, we almost got out from the forest. But since we're curious about those red eyes, we followed them. Now we know that it was Dranzer or you might call it Suzaku," said Maya.

"Yeah, too bad," said Kai.

"But I'm curious, I thought I was drowned for sure, but someone saved me, was it you?" said Maya.

"Maybe," said Kai.

"And I also felt my lips are wet, weird," said Maya.

"No, it's not weird at all," said Kai.

"Huh? What do you mean?" said Maya. Suddenly, Kai put Maya's lips onto his. Maya's eyes widened, she realize the reason why her lips are wet. When Kai released her lips, Maya was blushing red. She touched her lips with her hand.

"Now that, is nice," said Kai as he licked his lips.

"Don't be like that!" said Maya.

"Do you want it again? I'll be glad to give you more," said Kai.

"No thanks, twice a week might be enough from me," said Maya as she stands up.

"Where are you going?" said Kai.

"I'll buy all of us some drinks, I'll be back in a minute," said Maya as she quickly walked away.

"Maya," said Kai. Then Tyson and the others got out of the store.

"Kai, where's Maya?" said Tyson.

"Get some drinks," said Kai.

"Oh..." said Tyson. Then they saw 4 girls in front of them.

"We finally found you," said a girl who looked like Kai.

"Who are you?" said Tyson.

"We? We are your clone, but we're girls, isn't that weird?" said a girl who looked like Max.

"We're here to challenge you," said a girl who looked like Tyson.

"A duel to the very end," said a girl who looked like Ray.

"What?!" said Ray.

"Let's do this, right here and now," said the girl who looked like Tyson.

"That Kai, doing whatever he wants," said Maya as she blushed. Then she hears some noise coming from outside the store where the others were.

"Hey, what's happened there?" said Maya as she ran to the store. Then she saw Tyson and the others are battling some girls who looked like them.

"What's happening here?!" yelled Maya.

"Maya!" said Kai. Then a beyblade went straight to her.

"A..." said Maya.

"Maya, watch out!" said Kai as he pushed Maya away.

"Kai!" said Maya.

"Argh!" said Kai as the beyblade hit his back hard and he falls to Maya's lap.

"Kai, are you alright?" said Maya as she hold Kai.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," said Kai as he sat.

"Stay here and relax, what did exactly happen when I was gone?" said Maya.

"Those women came out from nowhere and challenged us, we shouldn't have any problems, but..." said Kai.

"But what?" said Maya.

"Those women's beyblade is exactly like ours, and the attacks as well," said Kai.

"I should end this," said Maya as she stands and take out her beyblade.

"Okay, let's do this together, Yuki," said Maya.

"Maya, stop it! It'll make you exhausted!" said Kai.

"Yuki, go," said Maya as she released her beyblade. Her beyblade pushed the beyblades away.

"Stop it, all of you," said Maya.

"Get her, girls!" said the girl who looked like Max. Then the girls' beyblade charged at Maya.

"Maya, get out of here!" said Tyson. When the beyblades get in front of Maya, the beyblades bounced off.

"What?!" said the girls.

"Now, Yuki, do it," said Maya. Then Yuki started to shine, it even blinds everyone's eyes. When the light was gone, they saw all of their beyblade stopped spinning.

"What happened?" said Max.

"Please, stop this already," said Maya.

"H...How cute!!" said the girls as they hugged Maya.

"Hey, let go of her!" said Tyson as the boys pulled the girls away from Maya.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself at my house?" said Maya.

"But...!" said Tyson.

"It's okay, brother, they're not bad," said Maya.

"Just agree with her," said Kai.

"Oh alright," said Tyson.

"Come on then-..." said Maya as she falls down.

"Maya!" said Kai as he held her body.

"Is she alright?" said Tyson.

"She just passed out," said Kai. Then they all went to Tyson's home, Maya was put on the sofa and Kai sat beside her.

"...Ugh..." said Maya as she started to open her eyes.

"Maya, are you alright?" said Kai.

"I felt like my head's spinning like a top," said Maya as she sat and held her head.

"Take it easy," said Kai.

"So, who are you? And what do you want from us?" said Tyson.

"I'm Takara," said Takara.

"My name's Maxine," said Maxine.

"Rei Ling," said Rei Ling.

"Kaira," said Kaira.

"We came here because our master, Voltaire, wanted us to," said Takara.

"Voltaire?!" said Kai.

"You mean the man who owned Tala's team from before?" said Tyson.

"Yeah, that's him alright," said Ray.

"Kai, are you alright? You looked kind of pale," said Maya.

"Voltaire...he's..." said Kai as they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said Maya as she went to the door. When she opens it, she saw Susumu.

"Hello, Maya, is Kai in here?" said Susumu.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Hiwatari, yes, Kai's inside, come in," said Maya.

"Thanks, and do you see 4 girls around here? One of them looked like my son," said Susumu.

"Yes, they're also inside," said Maya.

"What?" said Susumu.

"Please, come inside," said Maya. At the living room,

"Kai, your father's here, he wanted to see you," said Maya.

"Dad is here?" said Kai.

"Hey, son," said Susumu.

"Brother, everyone, let me introduce you, this is Mr. Susumu Hiwatari. He is Kai's father," said Maya.

"Nice to meet you kids," said Susumu.

"Have a seat, sir," said Maya.

"Thanks," said Susumu as he sat on the sofa.

"I'll make some tea," said Maya as she went to the kitchen.

"Dad, what're you doing here?" said Kai.

"I'm here to tell you about these girls," said Susumu.

"What do you know about them?" said Ray.

"They were clones, made by Voltaire, my father," said Susumu.

"So that means he's Kai's...!" said Tyson.

"Yes, Voltaire is my grandfather," said Kai. Suddenly, they heard something broke. When they looked at the door, Maya dropped the platter and the glasses.

"Maya! Are you alright?" said Tyson.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll clean it up," said Maya as she put the pieces of the glasses on the platter.

"I'll help," said Kai.

"No, it's okay, I can do it by myself...ouch!" said Maya as a glass scratched her hand.

"Maya, are you okay?" said Tyson.

"Yes, I'm okay, don't worry," said Maya as she licked her blood.

"Here, let me help," said Tyson as he took the platter from her.

"Thank you, brother," said Maya.

"Look, you're bleeding," said Kai as he licked her blood.

"Kai, I can't take care of myself," said Maya as she went out.

'_I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this,'_

"I guess I shouldn't have tell you," said Susumu.

"It's not your fault, Dad. She's just surprised, that's all," said Kai.

"Maya is a girl who can't easily blends into surroundings, she must understand it first," said Tyson as he came in.

"I'll go outside for a minute," said Kai as he ran outside.

"There he go again," said Tyson.

"So, if Voltaire is on the move again, shouldn't Tala stopped him?" said Max.

"The thing that happened was…he also got brainwashed by my father, and now he's stronger than ever," said Susumu.

"What should we do? We have to think of a plan," said Ray.

"I think it's just too late, Mister Voltaire might just found us already," said Takara.

"What do you mean?" said Tyson.

"Tala knows the way here, right?" said Maxine.

"That's true," said Max.

"Master Voltaire might use his memories to find you and now he's targeting Maya so that he could brainwash her as well," said Kaira.

"What?!" said Tyson and the others.

"Let just hope that everything will be fine, we should find a way," said Susumu. Outside, Kai is looking for Maya. He saw that Maya is sitting on the bench while she tends on her scratch.

"Maya, are you okay?" said Kai.

"Oh, I'm fine," said Maya as Kai sat beside her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you that Voltaire is-…" said Kai as Maya touched his lips.

"It's okay, it's not your fault," said Maya.

"But still…" said Kai.

"It's okay, I'm fine," said Maya.

"Are you sure?" said Kai as Maya nodded.

"Kai, it's okay to have a secret once. But please tell me if there's something bothering you," said Maya.

"Don't worry, I promise," said Kai.

"Kai, could you leave me alone for a while?" said Maya.

"Sure, just call me when you need me," said Kai as he walks away.

"Tala, is that you?" said Maya as the tree in front of her frozen.

"Nice senses, Iron Lady," said Tala.

"Looks like you've got brainwashed," said Maya.

"Battle me," said Tala.

"I'm sorry, I didn't bring my beyblade here," said Maya.

"Hello, Iron Lady," said Voltaire.

"Why hello," said Maya.

"Please, come with me, or your friends is gong to suffer," said Voltaire.

"I'm sorry, I won't go with you. But I also won't let you hurt my friends," said Maya as she stands up.

"Tala, finished her," said Voltaire.

"Yes, master," said Tala as he attacked Maya and she blocked his attack.

"What?!" said Tala.

"Remember, I'm also a swordsman, don't look down on me even when I didn't bring my beybalde," said Maya.

"Alright, keep attacking," said Voltaire.

"As you wish, master," said Tala.

"I'm ready when you are," said Maya.

"Alright, Wolborg, attack!" said Tala. Inside Tyson's house, Kai has just come back.

"Kai, how's Maya?" said Tyson.

"She's fine," said Kai.

"Hey look, she forgot to bring her beyblade," said Max.

"It's strange," said Ray. Then Kai picked up Maya's beyblade.

'_Master Kai, please! Take me to Mistress Maya! She's in danger!'_

"What?!" said Kai.

"Kai, what's wrong?" said Tyson. Suddenly, Kai left the house.

"Kai, wait!" said Susumu.

"We better follow him," said Kaira.

"Well, you his clone, you must know what's happen, right?" said Maxine as Kaira hit her head.

"Okay, let's follow him," said Tyson. Then they all followed Kai to a park. They saw everything was covered in ice.

"What happen here?" said Tyson.

"Look!" said Ray. Then they saw Tala.

"Tala!" said Tyson.

"I finally found you, Tyson Kinomiya!" said Tala.

"Where's Maya?!" said Takara.

"You mean her?" said Tala as he looked at a chunk of ice.

"What?" said Maxine. When they look closer, they saw Maya trapped inside.

"Maya!" said Rei Ling.

"What did you do to her?!" said Kai.

"Just a little bit more, she'll be fully brainwashed," said Tala.

"What?!" said Kai.

"Just five more minutes," said Voltaire.

"Father!" said Susumu.

"You old man!" said Kai.

"I won't let my grandson get close to a girl like her," said Voltaire.

"No! I won't accept you as my grandfather!" said Kai.

"Father, stop this madness!" said Susumu.

"Why don't you try?" said Voltaire.

"Tala, remember? It's me, Tyson!" said Tyson.

"I'm here to battle you, Tyson Kinomiya!" said Tala.

"Don't you remember? We're friends!" said Tyson.

"_Ta…la…"_

"Who's there?" said Tala.

"Maya…it's Maya…" said Kai.

"_Tala, stop it. Battle won't set things right."_

"Stop messing around my head!" said Tala.

"_Stop this…"_

"Shut up!" said Tala. Suddenly, Maya's beyblade started to shine.

"Mistress Maya, what is your command?" said Yuki.

"_Yuki, please, stop Wolborg, it's the only way…he'll come back to normal."_

"If that what you wished for, Mistress," said Yuki. Then Yuki attacked Wolborg. She managed to stop Wolborg.

"Ah!!" yelled Tala.

"What's happening?" said Ray.

"He's going back to normal," said Susumu.

"W-What happened to me? Why am I here?" said Tala.

"My job here is done," said Yuki as he went back inside the beyblade. Then everything turns back to normal. Maya's ice coffin started to melt, and Maya started to fall.

"Maya!" said Kai as he held her.

"Is…everything alright?" said Maya.

"It's alright, everything's fine now," said Kai.

"Darn you!" said Voltaire as he shot four bullets.

"Maya! Kai! Watch out!" said Tyson. Then Kai shield Maya. Suddenly, Maya saw Kaira, Maxine, Takara, and Rei Ling take the shot.

"Kaira! Maxine! Takara! Rei Ling!" said Maya.

"We're glad…both of you're alright…" said Maxine.

"Hang in there, we'll get you to the hospital soon," said Maya as tears drop from her face.

"Come on, don't cry, we're just clones," said Kaira.

"No, you're not just clones, you're my friends!" said Maya.

"We're glad you thought of us like that," said Takara.

"Don't say like we're not going to see each other again!" said Maya as the others walk closer to her.

"But it's true…we can't live any longer…" said Rei Ling.

"No! It's not true!" said Maya.

"Well, be a good girl, okay?" said Takara.

"Please, hang in there," said Maya.

"Sorry, but it's time for us to go-…" said Takara as they all started to close their eyes. Then rain started to fall.

"NO!!" yelled Maya.

"Maya…" said Tyson.

"Please…no…No...NO!!" said Maya as she cried her eyes out.

"Maya, stop it," said Kai.

"NOOOOOO!!" yelled Maya as she hugged their body.

"Maya, their gone now, there's nothing we can do," said Ray.

"He's right, but they're content, until the very end," said Max.

"They've lucky to met you and we also lucky to met them," said Susumu.

"No, I won't accept this!" said Maya. Then Kai hugged Maya.

"Maya, they're gone. There's nothing we can do anymore, so don't cry. They won't be happy if you cry like this," said Kai.

"But…" said Maya.

"It's okay, I'm here. Cry, just cry if that makes you better," said Kai as he hugged her tighter.

"I won't believe this! No…NO!" cried Maya. Then Maya cried on Kai's chest under the rain. The next day, they were at the cemetery. Four coffins are put inside that same hole. Maya is holding Kai's arm, crying.

"At least they're happy to the very end," said Susumu.

"You guys, be happy up there, okay?" said Maya.

"Don't worry, they'll stay in our hearts forever," said Ray.

"Yeah, you're right," said Max.

"Come on, Maya. We better say goodbye to them," said Tyson.

"Takara, Kaira, Maxine, Rei Ling, goodbye, be well," said Maya. Then they all walked away.

The End

* * *

**WELL, FINISHED...STILL HAVE A SEQUEL THOUGH**

**BUT MAYBE I'LL PUT IT LATER**

**THE TITLE IS..."LIKE FATHER LIKE SON"**

**IT'S ABOUT THE FUTURE...**

**SO...REVIEWS!!**

**SEE YOU ALL LATER!**


End file.
